


Wisteria - Steadfast

by JRNightingale



Series: Flowertober 2020 [18]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27082873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JRNightingale/pseuds/JRNightingale
Summary: She woke to the sound of a familiar tune she would hear at the opposite end of the battlefield
Series: Flowertober 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947592
Kudos: 1





	Wisteria - Steadfast

**Author's Note:**

> This is short and kinda bad, I know. I'll come back to it when Flowertober is done

* * *

She was drifting out of sleepiness. She started feeling her surroundings, she was lying down, and a soft hum reached her ears.

_"Do re ni shi yo ka na?",_

She slowly opened her eyes and was met with the face of the new servant she had summoned. Scathach-Skadi, Lilianne was confused to say the least.

They were definitely on the Shadow Border, she was sure that none of her servants could hold their physical forms due to the scarcity of mana, and she was sure as hell she had just cut down the Tree of Emptiness in Scandinavia.

So why had Skadi materialize?

"Your majesty?", She called out and the Norse God just hummed, she could feel the coolness of the metal finger gloves on her cheek. The god traced small shapes on her cheek and said, "We have not yet left Scandinavia", The god spoke and that gave Lilianne a vague idea on why Skadi had been able to materialize.

Unlike most she had met on singularities, the servants that she had summoned before would lose all memories as the version she had met was different from the one that had been on the Throne of Heroes, course there are some exceptions to this.

"You are a steadfast little one", Skadi spoke and Lilianne stayed quiet, not knowing what to say.

"There will be more that you have to face"

"I know that"

"And those who are more powerful than you"

"That I know as well"

"Why is it that remain steadfast?"

Lilianne didn't answer immediately, she pondered for a bit before saying

"Our History was wrongfully erased without any say, we have to turn it back",

Skadi knew what 'we' had referred to, the Chaldea staff that had been by her side through and through. Her servants that had fought for her since the beginning.

The Norse God gently raked her fingers through her Master's locks. She could feel herself dematerializing, they were soon to leave Scandinavia.

"Then I shall lend you my power, remain steadfast my child",

As Skadi disappeared, Lilianne felt a little giddy when The Norse God had called her "my child"

She sat up and saw she was alone again in her room.

She had to remain steadfast for the staff of the Shadow Border

She had to remain steadfast for Mash

She had to remain steadfast for her servants

She had to remain steadfast for herself else the world will crush her before she even knows it


End file.
